les_livversefandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Creed
Olivia Ann Hackett Marcellus Shepard Creed Taischi, (she prefers “Miss Olivia” for associates and “Liv” for those she is closest to) is the half-human, half feline notorious space pirate with a heart of black gold, and the titular character of The Classic LivVerse. She was once a space pirate and doesn’t dabble into the art anymore, yet still retains the title depending on the conversation. Her new ship, the Onyx Rose, (a recreation of her original ship, the Diamond Rose) is now back into the hands of her brother Marcus Marcellus (who’s legally changed his name to Marcus Hackett in the wake of their father’s death). She is also the Executrix of Creed Holdings, Inc. which controls the burlesque themed club named Guilty Pleasures (only shown as the symbol @-->--- on the Citadel). Guilty Pleasures replaced Purgatory (which was destroyed and subsequently shut down during a bar fight involving her, Ranger Steele, and Jamie Brooke). Creed Holdings also owns Creed Castle in London, Kauai Nani Mansion in Monoa’a Hawaii, Creed Mansion on Ilos, Casa Bella in Italy, and both Tiberius Towers. In Grissom Years, Creed Holdings is also the largest benefactor for Grissom Academy, subsequently controlling it. On the Citadel, she is legally married to Carmen Creed and they have three children together; Katie Birchall (through Cerberus genetic tampering), and Dylan and Violet Creed (twins which were born half feline, half human like their mother). Also from an alternate timeline, she had Kathryn Birchall by Axomis Blackcloak. In New Davidia she is Dacrai Taischi's first mate, lover, and second-in-command. There, she spends most of the allotted time meditating in a zen garden, lazing by the fire in her favorite lounge (as she has no real responsibilities there and treats the time like a vacation), or teaching his second and third mates (Maiari and Haana, respectively). In the future she bears him one son, Makaryn Sie Dardynyc Taischi, who is the heir to the Taischi throne. Appearance Before the Cerberus modifications to her appearance, Olivia was extremely attractive even by normal standards. She was deceptively young looking despite her age and stood about 5'8"; 5'11' with her signature heeled boots. Olivia had olive skin with lavender-tinted grey eyes, a slender frame with a curvaceous yet well-toned and slightly muscular figure, and waist-length raven hair that hung in a plait down her back. On the back of her shoulder and something that has subsequently been removed, was the symbol of her ship and pirate clan (a diamond in the form of a rose and a Red Talon piercing the Rose). After the Cerberus modifications and Axomis' input, she still retained most of her physical traits; however, her hair is now red in color and significantly shorter and curlier than before. Also, she has feline features like white fur covered ears that reside on the top of her head instead of human ears, white fur that grows in specific places, and a three-foot long tail she uses to her advantage on occasion. Olivia also has retractable claws like domestic felines tend to have, but only under her real nails and only on her hands. Personality Although Olivia takes apparent pride in being a Creed and introduces herself as such to anyone that asks, her attractive and tough exterior belies a fearsome disposition that can surface with the simplest of actions. She is prone to swift acts of violence and is often seen dealing physical harm either with her bare hands or her guns. But despite her frequently aggressive nature, Olivia is a remarkably caring, wise, and perceptive individual. They being said, she is also a great advocate of helping people and will intervene on behalf of herself, thinking her particular advice is the solution to any problem the galaxy might harbor. Though she has a great deal of skill in weaponry and explosives and has a great deal of faith in her makeshift skills, Olivia will caution anyone to learn their trade professionally, even going as far as keeping Katie away from Sam for four years to allow Carmen to train his daughter in the Creed. In addition, Olivia exhibits feline behavior like chasing balls of yarn, crawling on all fours and yowling loudly when she's in heat, and scratching at posts when she's angry. She also meows and purrs on occasion – usually when she’s in a good mood or hurt badly – and loves the occasional catnip sniff; although sniffing catnip for her is equivalent to recreational drug use in humans. However, on the other side of her callous personality and rough exterior lies a softer side of the mother, businesswoman, and former space pirate. Olivia can be nurturing when the time calls for it, which surfaces when she's presented with her children. She's also been known to be hospitable and quite pleasant around those she loves and truly trusts. She's prone to sexual acts, and she believes the act of sexual intercourse is just a primal and predatory function, one she will not engage in unless she's deemed the receiver worthy of her trust; this being the reason she "chooses" her sexual partners instead of randomly "sleeping around" like some are led to believe. Abilities Olivia is very well versed in capoeira; a brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance, acrobatics, and music. This stems from her love of dance and music, a trait she passed to her daughters. She is also a great saboteur and can hack through automated security systems either to disable them or to prevent them from detecting or recording the presence of herself or her allies. With ship navigation, she was very apt to plot a route that makes the best use of ambient astronavigational phenomena, sticking to nebulae and so forth in an attempt to keep her ship undetected and slip past the enemy or to take them by surprise. She was, and still is, very good at ship mechanics and is very quick to learn the ins and outs of any particular ship. As for her weapon choice she prefers guns to knives, saying "that unlike swords and knives, with guns you don't fucking feel your victims die." She has one signature move she's crafted to perfection: The Marcellus spin (and subsequently a move taught to her and Lily by Marcus); where she pretends to hand over her pistol butt first but twirls the pistol around to attack before her opponent has the time to realize what has happened. Trivia *Her old weapons of choice are modified dual Desert Eagle Mark XIXs, with specially designed Ballistic ammo. Her new weapons of choice are dual DiamondBack .357's, where every chamber is a thermal clip, so she has almost infinite firing capability. *Her Diamondbacks have become her favorite guns, as they were sold to her by Ranger. *Although she says she hates Norah, she looks up to her as a big sister as she looks up to Alistair as her brother. *Alistair and Olivia are now related by marriage, however, this wasn't always the case. She chose Alistair to replace the hole Marcus left when he died. *Olivia's alignment changed from Chaotic Neutral to Chaotic Good over time, but still has her tendencies. *Although she won't admit it to Carmen, the best day of her life was when she was inducted into the Creed, as Olivia has been trying to be a part of it for half a decade. *Her main languages are English and Italian, although she knows a bit of Turian from being good friends with Garrus Vakarian and has picked up Davidian during her time in New Davidia. *Her xenophobia towards Batarians stems from when she was double-crossed in a deal gone bad in her youth. __NOEDITSECTION__